


No words needed

by Aliiice



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliiice/pseuds/Aliiice
Summary: Beth and Rio exchange some words they regret.





	No words needed

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough I thought about this back when 2X02 aired but now that I wrote it I guess it takes place some time after 2X09 if Beth hadn't quit.  
> This is my first fic, hope you enjoy it :)

She has to make a drop tonight. But she can't. Dean and she just had a fight and he stormed out. And she's most certainly not taking her kids to a crack house again. It's too dangerous. It was stupid enough to do it once. She walks in circles nervously in her kitchen, scratching her head. She stops, hands on the counter she looks up out the window staring in the night. She goes to fetch her phone in her purse on the couch.

 

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I can't make the drop tonight could you do it for me?" she hesitates a minute before pressing send.

 

✔️Seen

 

"I'm really sorry I have to stay with my kids I have no choice"

 

"yeah I don't got time for you bullshit, do the drop tonight"

 

"Dean is out of the house I can't leave my kids alone"

 

✔️Seen

 

She sighs in exasperation. She puts on her coat and takes her car keys. Before leaving the house she checks on the kids. She opens the door of the girls' room trying not to make any noise and on the tip of her toes she goes to press a kiss on both their forehead and adjusts their blankets. She does the same with Danny and Kenny but when she leaves Kenny's room she stops at the door and turns around to look at him. He's peaceful. The situation at home has been pretty hard on her boy... Who is she kidding, it has to have been hard on all of her kids. She loves them so much. The tension between her and Dean is hurtful enough for them she can't let them be collateral damage in this. She leaves his room and closes the door meticulously. She won't do the drop tonight. It can wait. Her kids have to come first.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Dean comes back home after work. He doesn’t talk to her. The tension is still tangible. All through diner they try to hide the anger but they barely look at each other and the children can feel the very cold tone of the evening. The kids finish their dessert and upon seeing their worried faces Dean decides to cut short the diner.

 

“Okay kidos I think it’s time for bed! Go brush your teeth I’ll tuck you in.”

 

The kids rush upstairs except Emma who looks up at her mother with questioning eyes.

 

“Come on honey listen to daddy go upstairs it’s late.” Beth tells her with a sweet voice and a comforting smile.

 

Dean starts clearing the table as Beth finishes her yogurt. When the table is cleared Dean goes upstairs. Beth has just been sitting there, watching the table absentmindedly. The constant fight with Dean is exhausting. She can’t stand how confused she feels. So what, he loses all their money? Twice? Cheats on her? Multiple times? So _she_ has to save the day and somehow _she_ ’s the bad guy here? But ever since he got shot there’s this constant guilt that takes over. Has she made the wrong decision? Is she putting her family in danger trying to save their everyday life?  She is taken away from her thoughts by a text. It’s Rio.

 

“Your backyard. Now.”

 

She gathers her thoughts. She was gonna do yesterday’s drop tonight. He wouldn’t help her yesterday? nevermind she was a big girl she could do it herself, but on her own terms then. And if he was coming to scold her she would not be having it. She gets out and stands on the patio arms crossed.

 

“If this is about the drop I’m doing it tonight.” she says in a cold tone.

 

“Oh ‘cause you think you can choose your own schedule?”

 

“I told you I couldn’t do it yesterday. You didn’t care. Why does it matter now?”

 

He’s getting closer now, his gun in his left hand.

 

“Oh it matters ‘cause _I_ had to do it. You see our customers don’t really like late delivery.”

 

She stays on her position, lifting her head proudly.

 

“I didn’t need your help.”

 

He points the gun at her chest. “Right ‘cause you think they would’ve sent a text before coming to your house, trashing it, beating the shit out of you and anyone in their way, to get their product?” 

 

She chuckles. 

 

“You know what? You can stop your little number right now. We obviously don’t have the same priorities that’s all.”

 

He’s dubious now and clenches his jaw.

 

“What’s that mean?”

 

She gets closer, holding his gaze. 

 

“Well my kids are the most important thing for me and they come first, always. I can’t imagine abandoning them for any reason. But I can’t expect everyone to feel the same about their own.”

 

She can see the anger grow in his eyes as she says it. There’s also a glimpse of pain. She realises how hurtful her words could have been and regrets them immediately but doesn’t show it, she’s too proud.

 

Her gets closer pointing his gun at her jaw now.

 

“You don’t know how I run my life but I know how your run yours. Little housewife, bored with her meaningless life, looking for some thrill to get her off. You think you know how all of this works, you think your a boss yet you keep screwing up. I’m tired of cleaning after your shit. Next time you have a gun to your head it won’t be mine and they won’t waste time in little talks.”

 

He’s so pissed he’s blinded by his emotions. However when he catches the pain in her eyes he comes back to his senses, realises how hurtful his words could have been and regrets them immediately but doesn’t show it, he’s too proud.

 

They stare at each other for a minute, angry, hurt, confused. Rio lowers his gun to his side. They are so close, chest almost touching. They breathe heavily out of their noses on each other. They would notice how loud they are if their hearts weren’t racing, sending their blood through their whole bodies into their wet hands, lower parts and brains, crowding their thoughts.

Rio then takes a step back and leaves. Beth watches him disappear in the dark. She stands there for a while before coming back inside. Just enough time to slow her heart rate and breathing. And when her legs aren’t shaking anymore she turns and steps inside, only to find Dean waiting in her room arms crossed. She doesn’t even have time to realise he’s in the room that he’s already lashing out on her.

 

“What the hell Beth? How many times are you gonna let this man inside our house? he shoots me, threatens you with a gun, when do you think he’s gonna attack the children? Yeah Beth I saw the gun this time you can’t bullshit me. You think this is safe? You think you’re in control in all of this? You’re putting your family and your children in danger and I’m not gonna let you do that anymore.”

 

Beth is speechless. She’s still recovering from her conversion with Rio and she’s really not sure why she has to listen to Dean.

 

“What does that mean Dean? I’m really not in the mood for another fight you should just leave I’m going to bed I’m tired.”

 

“It means I’m taking the kids away this weekend to Disneyland and I’ll try to give them a sense of normal life and maybe even have some fun, as a family. You should stay here and figure out what you wanna be: a criminal or a responsible mother.”

 

He storms out and Beth falls on her bed, lifeless. She’s tired, angry, and sad. But mostly sad. She crawls under her sheets without taking off her clothes, she doesn’t have the energy. Lying on her back, she stares at her roof as a tear runs down her face. She turns to her side and curls up into foetal position. Tears kept wetting her pillow until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, she spent her day alone as Dean had taken the kids as planned and both Ruby and Annie were busy. It was the longest day. She couldn’t help rewinding the conversation Rio and she had last night. How could she have said that? It wasn’t fair of her. And then the things he said… She felt hurt by every single word they spoke. _He was mean because I was mean_ , she thinks. _Could he be really thinking that? He’s not wrong… I am bored. I must be boring too… a burden to him._ Her vision gets blurry and she straightens up before tears start falling down. She starts cleaning the whole house, the oven, the refrigerator, the attic, anything to keep her from thinking at all. From time to time she’ll stop what she’s doing to look outside to see if he was there, but there was never anyone so she kept cleaning. By 7:00 she had nothing more to clean however she still had a drop to do for the week. Perfect. Something else to keep her mind busy. She dropped off the pills and came back home to heat herself a dish to eat in front of the tv. When her movie was done she got up with effort to clean her plate and prepared to go to bed. She changed into her pyjamas in her room and looked for Rio in her backyard through her room’s doors but he wasn’t there so she shut the curtains. She went around the house to shut the others curtains and shutters for the night. As she was about to close the living room’s curtains she catches sight of his car parked in front of her house on the other side of the road. He hasn’t come out. It looks like he’s hesitating. Her heart starts beating faster as she approaches her front door. With clammy hands she opens her door wide. He notices her and steps out of the car. She steps forward, drying her hands on her sides. She bites her lips. _What is he doing here? What am I going to say to him? I feel so stupid._ He’s walking towards her and she can see it in his eyes, so can he in hers: the guilt. He stops a few steps from her, hands in his pockets, back a bit arched.

 

“How was the drop?” He asks with a soft voice.

 

Her throat is tightened and her eyes are getting blurry. She takes a breath before she answers.

 

“Good, it went good.” She answers with a voice just as soft and a faint smile.

 

He smiles back. Their eyes don’t divert from each other a second.

 

“I know.” He says.

 

They keep looking into each other’s eyes with a slight smile. It’s like the world around them doesn’t exist anymore. They breathe each other’s gaze. 

Her mind is blank but he steps closer and all of a sudden she can feel how fast her heart is beating again, how week her knees are and she has to close her eyes not to lose balance. The lump in her throat is back again. He steps until he’s so close to her their chest are touching. She shivers to his touch. His smell invades her brain and she’s not sure where she is anymore. He lifts her chin with his index finger and it sends electricity through her whole body. She opens her eyes, looks into his and she sees how sorry he is and how desperate he is for her forgiveness. He doesn’t need to say anything and neither does she, their eyes already saying more that they could ever say. They stare into each other’s eyes as Rio lifts his hand to brush Beth’s bangs away from her face and she closes her eyes as his hand strokes her cheek. She can feel his hot breath on her as he gets closer to kiss her forehead. The kiss sends a warm feeling from her forehead down to her feet and her lips open partly. She slightly lifts her head and Rio turns his to kiss her left cheek, then her right cheek, her nose. Beth doesn’t quite know how to breathe anymore and has to put her hands on Rio’s chest to feel more grounded. Her eyes are still closed but she can sense his head backing away a little and she knows he’s looking at her right now, watching her, deciphering her. She knows that looks, she likes how it makes her feel. Right now it makes her feel crazy with need, need to be touched by him, to be kissed by him on every part of her body, to be with him. She catches a breath and closes her lips as he gets closer and presses a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss is soft but it makes her lose her mind. Their lips part and she can hear his shortness of breath. He keeps his head close to hers, forehead almost touching, lips slightly opened. With trembling lips she whispers,

 

“Come inside.”

 

Neither of them move. Beth, head lifted, eyes closed, lips parted. Rio, head down, eyes drowning in her face. Both trying to catch a breath. He passes by her brushing her shoulder and she thinks he’s leaving but he catches her hand and she turns around to find him with an inviting look in his eyes. She smiles. So does he. He turns back and she watches him as they walk towards the house, hand in hand: his head, his neck, his back everything about him makes her feel crazy inside and she can’t believe what’s going on right now. A bright smile crosses her face: she feels relief and just pure happiness rushing through her body.


End file.
